


The World's Greatest Miner

by SpreadButter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Mild Language, Minecraft, One Shot, Suggestive Themes, Thirsty Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpreadButter/pseuds/SpreadButter
Summary: Kara and Lena bond over Minecraft as they thirst over each other. (This is pre-reveal because we love some classic Supercorp, but it may not be completely canon because why does it have to).
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 27





	The World's Greatest Miner

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so incredibly new to writing fanfiction so I won't be a five star writer, therefore give me some grace, please. This idea has been playing in my mind for while so I figured why not try to make it into a cute fanfiction? I'm not huge on writing so don't expect scheduled stories or any serious content, or any content at all. This is mostly teen because Lena and Kara are thirsty bitches, and for language. Some parts may not make sense or it may be a total mess probably because I didn't edit it due to the fact that I'm lazy. Thank you to the reader who read this note, and if you liked this little story please leave kudos and/or a comment. Thank you!

It was 1:46 pm and Lena Luthor had not eaten lunch. The last morsel she had to eat was a croissant and two cups of black coffee with an indulgent one packet of sugar, courtesy of Kara Danvers's sugary sweet disposition. But that was at approximately 7:30 am, therefore of course she was starving. Thank god she relied on Jess and Kara to provide lunch for her, if not then she would have died of starvation years ago. Whenever Jess brought in lunch or any kind of food, Lena was beyond elated and extremely thankful, but their interactions were only filled with _thank you so much, Jess_ and _you're welcome Miss Luthor._ Lena and Jess have a professional relationship, meaning that they knew their boundaries as co-workers. They weren't friends and they preferred it that way, but if it were up to Kara, Lena would have all the friends in the world. And that's what Kara and Lena were. Friends. Best friends, best friends forever, mega best friends forever, the best-est friends.

However.

When Kara Danvers, or little Miss Sunshine and Lollipops, brought Lena Luthor her lunch it might have been a gift from heaven itself, and that is no exaggeration. Periodt. Kara Danvers would walk into the room, carefully pushing open the heavy doors to Lena's office so as to not spook the CEO and Lena would look up to see a woman so perfected by the gods that she could sit on her knees and praise up above. But that's not the only thing she would get on her knees to praise, and she would never admit it. That doesn't matter right now, but what does matter is that Kara is currently flying her way to L-Corp to bring Lena a delicious lunch fresh from Noonan's.

Turning the corner, Kara waved her hand in greeting, "hi, Jess! I brought lunch for Lena. Is she in a meeting?" Kara stopped to ask Jess, but not before glancing at the doors to Lena's office. Kara's attention turned back to Jess when she only shifted her eyes to the modern digital clock that sat on her desk, "I'm sorry, but Miss Luthor is in a meeting." Jess replied sternly.

"Oh. That's okay," Kara shifted in her nude flats and adjusted her glasses, "um, do you know when she'll be finished?"

"It'll be over in about," Jess paused to look down at her desktop, "ten minutes. Can you wait that long?" Kara was fidgeting with the large takeout bag and spiking Jess's anxiety levels.

"That's okay, I can just wait in her office. She won't mind." Kara said earnestly after she breezed past Jess's square expression, "Miss Danvers, I don't think-" Kara already had walked in before Jess sighed, "okay then." _I swear! She moves so fast..._

Kara moved with uncertainty as she walked to the low sitting table to carefully place the filled takeout bag onto. The pristine coffee table was probably more than Snapper's pay grade, therefore light years away from her own salary. She sat down on the couch for nearly one minute until she decided to take a closer look at Lena's office. Kara slowly walked around as if she were observing paintings in a museum. The walls were white and airy, the furniture was in perfect condition without any tears or blemishes, and the decorum included a few vases filled with simple flowers that added a sense of spring. Kara knew without a doubt that Lena had designed her office herself by the way that the scent of expensive alcohol wafted from the imposing desk that just asked to be admired.

She floated-not literally-to Lena's badass desk to properly examine the graceful flow of the design, the way it seems to mesmerize and roll across the surface, to the careful placement of a pen and pencil holder. Kara would describe Lena's taste in design as sleek, modern, and practical. She would also include those words to describe Lena Luthor herself, however not limited to bold, alluring, and genuine. While she analyzed her bff's personality her fingers lightly danced on the boring stapler and the equally as bland three hole puncher. Kara walked around the desk in reverence to see Lena's super high=tech desktop monitor in sleep mode. She stepped back and placed her hands on the corners of the leather desk chair, imagining Lena hunched over furiously typing data into a spreadsheet while mumbling to herself about something scientific. Then a thought occurred to Kara.

_What if I sat in her chair? No, it's her chair, it would feel weird. But, it's a roll-y chair after all, I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't try it out. I could say I sat at a CEO's desk!_

Kara immediately sat herself down on Lena's leather roll-y chair, and felt her entire being sink down into the soft cushion of the seat after grasping the armrests. _So this is what Lena feels like everyday? She feels like a sexy, badass, boss-lady? I feel powerful..._ _Hm, I could get used to this._ She then pushed her legs away and started to spin in circles, but not too fast because she could possibly yeet the chair onto citizens below. Kara was having too much fun in Lena's roll-y office chair because her arm accidentally shot away and launched the mouse and its mouse pad five feet away onto the plush carpet. _Crap!_ She quickly stood up, pushing the chair backwards, and reached the mouse and mouse pad in two and a half large strides. She hastily gathered them into her hands and threw them down onto the desk. The mouse was upside down and the mouse pad was turned over. Kara tried to fix it, but something caught her eye. The desktop monitor was lit up and showed an opened program. She looked closer at the pixelated block-like terrain that short-circuited her brain when she realized what had been revealed to her.

Lena was playing Minecraft.

Kara pulled the chair in and guessed that she was playing it before her meeting due to the menu screen showing dimly before her. She chuckled delicately as she gently turned over the mouse and cautiously clicked on "save and quit to title" option, which took her to the Minecraft menu. She got curious and clicked on single player and read the one world titled, "world one" then she exited that and chose multiplayer but didn't see any servers. Finally she clicked on Minecraft realms and her mouth dropped open when she saw that Lena had a realm, and just as the cursor hovered over the play button, Kara heard the office door open and a voice interrupted, "Kara? I'm sorry you had to wait. Jess told me you brought lun-"

Kara looked up as Lena strode into the room and quickly stood up, pushing the office chair backwards again. Her face flushed as she looked down in embarrassment, "um... Oh, that's- that's fine. I don't mind waiting for you." Breathless, Kara made her way to the coffee table what supported the takeout bag and promptly began taking out its contents while Lena watched with her arms crossed in an accusatory manner.

"Kara, is there a reason why you were sitting at my desk, on my desktop?" Lena commented, raising one darkly-angled eyebrow and fixing a smirk on her lips.

Kara's head shot up and looked at Lena's expression. _Oh, Rao. She's so elegant._ "Uh uh..." In that moment Lena realized that Kara's eyes resembled the Caribbean Sea; vibrant blue and wide. "I was just-well I was-" Kara took a deep breath, "you see, I was waiting for your meeting to end so we could eat together, because I brought lunch, and then I was looking-admiring your office when I sat in your chair. But that was only because I wanted to spin around in your roll-y chair, because they're so much fun! Then I accidentally touched the mouse causing the screen to pop up and I saw that you were playing Minecraft and then you walked in and-"

"I remember that part, darling. I was there." Lena was smiling warmly at her as she rambled, and Kara smiling back said, "oh yeah. Anyway! Shall we eat, I'm starving!" And with that Kara sat herself down on the couch to continue to get out the plethora food.

"Yes, of course, you didn't have to do that." Lena said, sitting down and gently grazing Kara's hand.

Blushing, Kara only replied two octaves higher, "Pfft! I don't mind at all, you're my best friend!"

Lena grinned in response and sat down diagonally from Kara, "well, friend or not, I'm thankful."

Only minutes later, Kara had nearly finished her giant meal from Noonan's consisting of a turkey club sandwich combo, a caprese panini with fries, a bread-bowl bisque soup, and topped with three cookies of different types. And she added something healthy, just to spice things up, but it was only water. Kara was mid-bite of her bisque-soaked bread when she looked up from her meals and looked at the real meal-Lena. Kara slowed down her pace and took in Lena's appearance for the first time that day. She was wearing a deep maroon red three-piece suit made in Italy, tailored to assist her figure, _not that her figure needed assisting anyway,_ and the material was made of pure linen. _Not a thing she's wearing is synthetic. Wow._ Fortunately for her, Lena had hung up her suit jacket and was left in her dark buttoned vest and a black satin blouse, accented with a simplistic bow tie. Kara exhaled and reached across to take a sip of her water and grab a double brownie cookie, then she looked further down to appreciate the lower half of Lena's outfit. She had paired her outstanding suit with matching maroon dress slacks, which were ironed, and to complete the ensemble her shoes were a pair black oxfords.

"Kara, I don't know how you manage to eat so much, and gain no weight. There must be a secret of some kind, you must tell me." Lena said. She knew it was a definitive sign of her thirst, but she placed her hand on Kara's bicep and subtly squeezed, causing Kara to chuckle nervously and almost drop the remains of her cookie, "oh, I suppose I have a high metabolism, and I work out occasionally"

"Occasionally?" Lena exclaimed. "This cannot be from an occasional workout." She smirked and ran her hand down Kara's well muscled arm and back up again only to squeeze her harder, and as a result Kara involuntarily flexed her bicep. Lena's body flushed and she stopped, _god I am too into my best friend, she probably thinks I'm drunk or something._

Kara's face turned bright red and ruined the flirtatious mood, "so, Minecraft, huh?" She had an inquisitive look on her face, "I didn't know CEO's played Minecraft."

"CEO's can have fun too, you know Kara."

Kara backpedaled in a nervous jumble, "oh no! I wasn't saying-I didn't mean to seem-"

"I was only teasing you," Lena inhaled a deep breath as if she was preparing for a speech, "but no. I only purchased the game because I was bored and it seemed like a way to pass the time during the lull of life at L-Corp, even though it's for children."

"Hey! It's not only for children, Winn and I played it when I was still Cat's assistant."

"See? For children." Lena gestured causally to Kara.

"Ha ha. Very funny, but guess what?" Kara beckoned Lena closer, and being a good friend she did, "Alex used to play it with us."

Lena gasped, "No!"

"Yes! And she was good at it, too, but we don't play as much anymore. Not since I became busier being a reporter and all. Thank you by the way." Kara smiled at Lena with cookie crumbs around her mouth, making Lena want to wipe them away.

Lena was taken aback, but received her thank you with a half smile and furrowed brows, "for what?"

Kara wiped her hands on a napkin and reached for Lena's hand, gracing her with a gentle smile, "for inspiring me to become a reporter." Lena only gave Kara a confused look. "When I first met you, you said you wanted to make a name outside of your family, which I could relate with, then you said, 'I don’t see your name on the byline'. That was what got me thinking, I want to find the truth and the best way for me to do that is to write and put it out there to share with the world. You inspire me, Lena. You continue to inspire me." She looked into Lena's eyes honestly and saw them shining with affection.

Lena blushed and glanced away, taking her hand away from Kara's warm ones only to return the compliment, "Kara, thank you. That means more than you know, but you don't need inspiration. You're inspiring already. You inspire me to do good everyday in this cruel world of cutthroat business and rumor."

Now it was Kara's turn to blush and avert her eyes. "Wow, thank you Lena. I've never been a beacon of good before, that's... wow, thank you."

Lena drew back and continued to eat with a smirk and a remark prepared, "Oh, I'm sure you've been a beacon of good somewhere, you're comparable to a ray of sunshine. Or a golden retriever." Of course Lena knew the secret, she knows all the tea.

Fearing for her lives, Kara quickly changed the subject, "Hey, we still haven't finished discussing Minecraft!" Lena with food in her mouth gestured to Kara to say something. "When I played it, I would usually play multiplayer with Winn, because single player wasn't fun by myself and Alex didn't think that subscribing to a realm would be worth it, but you have one. That's so cool!" Lena loved to see Kara so excited about something, or anything.

"Well, I _am_ a billionaire."

Kara choked on her water with her eyes wide in shock, "bill-billionaire?"

Lena straightened her bow tie in pride and clearly responded, "yes, a little over a year ago I was richer than Steve Jobs was, and just recently I surpassed Elon Musk." With a smirk she included, "he's a little jealous."

Kara laughed and said, "Lena, that's amazing. Whoa, my best friend is a billionaire, not many people can say that." Kara focused her gaze directly into Lena's marble green eyes and whispered to Lena, "I'm so proud of you."

Lena almost fell over by the intensity of her stare, however Kara's statement only fueled Lena's addictive praise kink. Her full body flush came back from the depths of her core.

Oops.

As Lena tried to refrain herself from jumping Kara's bones she smugly responded with, "thank you, Kara."

"You're welcome." They sat that way for a strong minute, gazing into each other's eyes with affection and sincere intent, then Kara broke it with a twinkle in her eye. "Oh! I have an idea. What if I invited Winn, Alex, and you to my apartment for a Minecraft party? I think I still remember my account information. We could play on your realm and on some multiplayer servers." Kara had started using her hands to gesture around her in excitement, "I doubt J’onn will get it, or come, but I can invite Nia and Brainy. I just have to convince them to get it, but Nia probably has Minecraft. She can convince Brainy to get it! And I’ll invite Ruby and Sam, I know Ruby has it. I talked about the new update with her. The bees are sooo cute!! They’re like pixelated bumblebees!" Kara's eyes were filled with childlike hope and excitement, and Lena melted at the sight of them.

"Of course. Anything for you, Kara."

"Great! I'll make a groupchat, this is going to be so much fun!" Kara grinned.

They talked for around another ten minutes until Lena had to get back to work, and then Kara left with a hug and a goodbye. Lena always enjoyed hugs from Kara. They were warm and had just enough pressure to make her feel safely enclosed. Kara smelt like fresh laundry with a touch of a flowery perfume, and vaguely of turkey. Aside from turkey, Lena closed her eyes and could imagine herself standing out on a hill as the sun cut through a misty morning, breathing in crisp air. Kara was freedom and solace to her.

Later that night, Lena was still working at L-Corp when she heard her phone buzzing with messages. She glanced down to see several messages coming in with the groupchat name, 'the miners'.

_Kara Danvers: Hey guys! So I'm inviting you guys to my apartment this Friday night to play some Minecraft and eat pizza. I'm so excited!!_

_Alex Danvers: Kara, not everyone had to know that I played Minecraft... Also will there be alcohol?_

Lena picked up her phone to type out a quick message, _I'll be there. With some alcohol._ Then she switched on Do Not Disturb and finished up her work and locked up for the night. When she got home, she opened her phone to check her notifications from Twitter to emails of all kinds. She quickly dismissed them and tapped her text messages. There were a few from Sam, some from Jess, and a lot from the groupchat.

_Nia Nal: I can come, I haven't played in so long. I'm ready to get back on the grind._

Lena didn't know what that meant, and it didn't sound pleasant.

_Sam Arias: Sorry guys, but Ruby and I can't make it. Ruby has a game, sounds super fun though. Maybe another time?_

_Kara Danvers: It won't be the same without you guys, say hi to Ruby for me?_

_Sam Arias: Of course, Kara._

_Winn Schott: I am SO ready for this!! I've been working on my building, but I need to up my multiplayer game._

Lena scrolled pass the next fifty texts on their discussion on which block of wood is best.

_Kara Danvers: Great! Ok just to confirm: my apartment Friday at around 6 for pizza, booze, and minecraft?_

_Winn Schott: Yess, I've waited my whole life for this._

_Nia Nal: ofc_

_Alex Danvers: Where there's booze, that's where I am_

_Kara Danvers: Lena?_

That text had been sent an hour ago, causing Lena to bite her lip in hesitation as she labored over a reply.

 _I will definitely be there!_ No, that's too much.

 _I'll be there._ No, that's too terse, and she already texted that.

 _I will be there, it sounds fun._ Lena sighed and hit send. It was an okay response she supposed. Two minutes of regret later and a reply came in.

_Kara Danvers: Awesome! I'll see you guys Friday!_

Friday came upon them like the line at the revenue office; slow and tedious. Kara had everything ready to go. The pizza was on the way, alcohol was laid out, plates and cups were placed, and tables were set up. Everyone started arriving around 6:15 except for Lena who arrived promptly at 5:59, because Kara's other friends couldn't show up on time to save a life. Lena walked into Kara's apartment and immediately was greeted with a hug and a confusing ramble about the ordeal she had trying to order the pizza. Lena didn't actually want to know that the guy on the phone almost got the order wrong, trying to put anchovies on the pizza, but she loved hearing Kara's voice. Soon after Lena got settled on the couch next to Kara powering up her laptop, Alex let herself in with a need for a beer. Winn, Brainy, and Nia arrived soon after Alex in excitement. Everyone began to devour the pizza while sipping some beer then they started to build on Lena's realm. They spent hours making their houses, mining, and making farms. Lena and Brainy created an automated potato farm, fueled by kelp. Alex and Nia mined all of the resources, and Kara built houses and started the farms. Three hours in and Alex died to a creeper while mining, which caused a spilled beer that stained Kara's couch.

Nearly four hours had passed when Alex, Winn, Nia, and Brainy left in a happy and boozed state, leaving Lena and Kara by themselves. At the end of the Minecraft party, Lena had consumed too much wine and started to get too hot in her casual wear, and that's when Kara offered a pair of her sweatpants and a shirt for her to borrow.

"Thank you Kara, you're too kind." Lena smiled and left to change, and Kara sighed contently at Lena's adorable buzzed state. Lena walked out and Kara tried too hard not to look at Lena's soft outfit of bunched up gray sweats and a big blue t-shirt of Kara's.

"If I get hot in this, it's not my fault. I get extremely hot when I drink wine, and I may get way too affectionate." Lena winked sloppily at Kara's blushing face and sat down next the beer stain that graced the couch.

Kara sat down next to her as they took a break, "you know, for someone who doesn't have time to play Minecraft, you sure know how to mine cave systems. You're like the world's greatest miner, and I'm the earth's finest farmer.

"I appreciate the compliment, Kara, but I think I've had enough Minecraft for one night. I'll see you on Tuesday, though, for lunge." Lena stumbled through her words, "lunch! For lunch."

Kara watched her in concern. "Wait!" Lena stopped grabbing her things.

"Why don't you stay. I mean you drank a lot of wine," Lena raised an eyebrow. "And I would hate for something to happen to you. It's just easier... Please? For me?" Kara pleaded with her blue eyes, and Lena couldn't resist.

"Very well, but I am not sleeping on the couch and neither are you. We are sleeping together. In your bed." Kara's heart started beating faster at the unintentional mention of sex and tried not to flush in front of Lena, but she had already marched away into Kara's bedroom.

Kara was hesitant, but there was no denying Lena Luthor dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. Luckily for Kara, she was already in her pj's. It was crucial for maximum comfort while playing Minecraft, but it didn't help Lena's attraction to Kara. Kara decided a few seconds before to change into her comfiest clothes, which were a loose tank top and pajama shorts to show off some skin. Kara slowly walked into her room to see Lena already under the blankets with a propped pillow, staring intently at Kara.

Lena patted the space next to her, "don't just stand there, darling, this is your apartment after all." At the flirty gesture and the endearment, Kara was beckoned closer and she slipped under the blanket next to Lena, cautiously looking at her. "Right..." She supposed that the universe influenced Lena to chose the side of the bed that Kara slept on, and now she didn't have any of the familiarizes of sleep that she normally had. Lena had them instead.

Lena turned onto her side, looking at Kara's face in the moonlit darkness. They were only a breath away from each other's lips and a breeze from grazing each other's hand.

Lena took Kara's hand under the blanket and began to soothe it. "Is this okay?" Kara smiled a lopsided dopey grin, so Lena took a chance and leaned in kissed Kara's forehead, "what about this?" Lena whispered. Kara nodded and closed her eyes, and then Lena smiled. Lena's next kiss was dropped on the tip of Kara's nose, in the briefest ghosting of touch. "This?" Kara opened her eyes, which had turned a darker shade of blue, but shimmered in the moonlight. Without seeing a confirmation to continue, Lena let go of Kara's hand.

Now Kara had the upper hand. She gently brought her hand to Lena's face and traced her striking eyebrows and cheekbone with her thumb to finally reach Lena's lips. "Is this okay?" Kara asked.

Lena only hummed and smiled in response. Taking that as a sign to keep going, Kara gently leaned in and pressed her lips to Lena's, but she didn't exactly want a chaste kiss. Lena started intently moving her lips against Kara's and using her hands to elicit a groan from Kara, who quickly grabbed her hands from her waist under the blanket, "Lena..." Kara let out a contented sigh as she stilled Lena's eager hands. "I don't know if this is a good idea."

Lena's body was flushed and her lips were a bright red, "why not? Do you not like me as much as I like you?"

Kara shook her head vigorously, "that's not it, I want this with you, but I want us to take it slower. Maybe a date would be better?"

Lena's internal body temperature was suddenly knocked down from ninety-nine degrees to a cool sixty degrees. But she couldn't deny that a date sounded much better than a wine influenced one night stand. "I think that would be better."

They both smiled as Kara said, "okay, but now we sleep because I'm super tired."

Lena grinned at Kara's confused face before taking Kara's hands and circling them around her waist, bringing them closer into a big and little spoon. "Goodnight, Kara"

She blushed and managed a goodnight, and then she closed her eyes and fell asleep with a smile painted on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that my tenses were mixed up and that POVs kept changing, but whatever.


End file.
